moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Duan Churou
Duan Churou is one of the few survivors of the Changji Boarding School and a former classmate of Tian Cheng and Gao Fei. She was also the responsible of the death of Gao Fei in the alternative timeline of the series. Appearence Duan Churou is an extremely attractive young girl with a slender and curvaceus figure, blue eyes and pink straight long hair that goes beyond her shoulders. Personality Duan Churou behaves as an egocentric and egoistic person, used to manipulate people and obtain what she wants by grace of her looks. At the same time, she demostrated a prepotend actitude, as she is powerless by herself but sworn revenge against those who try to get help from, just for treating her rude or putting her in her place. Background She enrolled at Changji Boarding School at some unknown point of time. During her time on the school she gain many admires, Tian Cheng among them, and cronies willing to listen any of her desires in exchange of elevate their chances with her. By the start of the series events, she was considered the idol of the school. Chronology Escape from School Arc Long Hua Service Station Arc After Tian Cheng rescued a group of survivors from his school on Long Hua Service Station, is mentioned that Duan Chunrou survived and was part of them, but at some point before their arrival at the Station they got separated. Abilities and Powers * Acting skills.- She was able to make a convincing act of herself being afraid of Tian Cheng and need protection while trying to put Gao Fei against his friend. Relationships * Zuo Tian Cheng.- Initially Churou thought little of Tian Cheng, trying to humillate him for the love letter that he gave her on valentine. Nevertheless, this was soon replaced by anger for the way that Tiang Cheng treat her after his future self reincarnated on his younger body. When the apocalypse started, she was imprissed by the strenght the he demostrated and tried to join his group to be safe, only to be humillated again by his words. After that, although she was getting help from the two friends, she decided to get revenge on Tian Cheng trying to manipulate others to kill him. * Gao Fei.- Churou thought little of nothing of Gao Fei before the apocaylpse outbreak. He was the one that convinced Tian Cheng to take Churou with them, since he felt that would be wrong abandon a classmate when they could save it. Nevertheless, she doesn't feel sincerely grateful to him, since pretty soon she tried to put him against his friend, only to found that Fei was more badass that she tought. After her next murder attempt, trying to make the teachers close the school gates locking up Tian Cheng with the zombies, Gao Fei tell confronted the bretrayer and declared that he woul kill her if she tried to close the doors. * Sports Represent.- Although she used him to do her dirty work, Churou never considered him more than a lacky and abandoned him in order to save herself. Trivia * In the alternative timeline of the series, her egoistic tendencies caused the death of several of her classmates. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Changji Boarding School